Polished Hope
by Zammie pokemon master
Summary: A girl who went to sleep in her bed wakes up in the mystical world of Erinn as an Elf. She sets out to find a purpose in her new life, making many friends along the way, including a residential human boy who just wants a second chance. (Of course when I saw there were no Mabinogi based stories, I knew I had to make one!) I do not own Mabinogi or any of its characters, only my OC's!
1. Prologue: A New Chance?

**Prologue **

_'Darkness. Complete and utter darkness enveloped me as I drifted through… the air?! Ok, what is going on now? I thought I had just laid down, and now, here I am in the middle of nowhere… lovely. Oh! Is that a light?' _I wasn't sure of what was going on around me, but there were a lot of bright lights suddenly. Then this white room materialized around me with an odd white pattern on the light grey floor. It sort of reminded me of a Celtic knot. I stood still, looking around this new space when all of a sudden, this beautiful woman appeared in the center. She had long white hair in two pigtails going to her mid back. Her bangs framed her slender face perfectly and the longest part went to her shoulders. She donned a black traditional Asian dress that hugged her in all the right ways, showing off her womanly assets. I looked down feeling very inferior and out of place.

"Hello, there… You are Tyrannia, right? I have been waiting for you. It's good to see a lady like you here." She said in an angelic tone that I could listen to for hours. I looked up at her now and into her shining blue eyes that seemed deeper than the ocean. '_Waiting for me? Why?_' "My name is Nao. It is my duty to lead pure souls like yours to Erinn." She continued, smiling softly at me. '_Pure souls… does that mean I'm… dead? And what is Erinn? I wish she would be more descriptive…_' my thoughts trailed off as she acknowledged my confusion. "Tyrannia, we have some time before I guide you to Erinn. Do you have any questions for me?"

I stared at her, my mouth opening then closing again. I did this a few more times but no sound came out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, picturing a field of lilac. I opened my eyes with more confidence and this time, when I opened my mouth, the words came out. "If I'm a soul, am I dead?"

A pang of sorrow courses through her eyes, "Think of this as a new chance at life. Now, is that all?" she waited for my answer, which ended up being a curt nod as that was all I could muster. '_A new chance at life? Maybe this won't be so bad…_' "Tyrannia, what kind of life would you like to live? Having a goal in life can give you more meaning, and more purpose. This goal, known as a Destiny, will give you bonuses corresponding to that Destiny, in addition to allowing you to train your skills faster." '_Wow… that sounds exciting…_' "Would you like to choose a Destiny for your new life?"

I nodded and thought for a moment. '_If I could be anything, what would I choose? Oh! I know!_' "I would like to be a Mage please."

"Masters of the magical arts, Mages devote themselves to the disciplined study of the essence of Mana. If you choose the Destiny of a Mage, you Max MP and magic-related skills will increase more quickly. Is this your choice?" she informed, making sure I was certain. Again, I nodded, my eyes flamed with sparks of determination. "Alright. I will give you a wand and a Mana potion as a gift. Good luck to you! You've made a good choice. Soon, you'll be able to go to Fillia, the Elven town. When you arrive in Fillia, the chief of that town named Castanea will be awaiting your arrival. Ask Castanea and she will help you learn a variety of skills that you will need as an Elf" '_Alright, that should be easy enough. Just got to find the chief._' I smiled, feeling calmer about the situation. "Once you've learned everything that you can from Castanea, you will be able to experience the new world you desire. I will give you some bread I baked and a book containing useful information. Make sure to check your inventory once you arrive in Fillia. I wish you the best of luck in Fillia. See you around."

'_Well, she was really nice… I hope all the people here are like that… wait… she called me an… Elf?!_' were my last thoughts before I was thrown into that unending darkness again. It was finally time. Time to start my adventure through the vast land of Fillia.

* * *

'_Ah, what a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the river is sparkling, the birds are singing…_' "Hurry up, Chilton! I want that wheat cut before I turn 50!" _'… and nagging mothers who just can't be happy.'_ I thought, peering over at her ragged form relaxing on the rocking chair on the porch. Her hair was graying and she had wrinkles like deep canyons on her face. Her eyes were always pointed in an angry way, here nose was sharp as a witch's. I sighed and got back to work on harvesting wheat.

My life wasn't always like that. A few years ago, when this dark knight tried to take over Erinn, I went out on a quest. I trained and ran errands for other for gold until I received the title, 'the Master of Combat'. After that, I made up my mind and eventually went after the dark knight himself, only to be defeated and brutally bashed. So much so that I couldn't move for a while, let alone fight. I have been better for month but my mother won't let me go, her excuse is that he wants the harvest to be done first. We both knew that was a lie. Bad thing have been happening again and I wanted to go check it out but with her keeping me under supervision at all times, I can't even dream about it. _'I… I wish that I could go out and help… and maybe this time… I can be a hero.'_

* * *

_I know, I know. WHERE IS INSTINCT'S NEW CHAPTER?! Well... it isn't written yet... I am trying my best but I'm stressed with school. I have some ideas (like this) that involve not a lot of excess thought and ones like Instinct that require my full attention. I will try and update some of my other stories when I can, until then, here is an interesting thought that came to me when I re-discovered Mabinogi. It is a great game! (BTW if you have a character that you would like to be put into this story, PM me the full description of looks and personality as well as a background. {unless you'll allow me to make some of it up or you just want a specific name in here with credit to what you give}) Peace my lovelies!_


	2. Ch1: Friends, Dreams and Spys

**YAY! Another chapter! I am going to need characters soon so please, if you are out there, send me something to help out. Although, it seems I am merely talking to myself... OH WELL! It is here when people want to read it. :D Enjoy!**

When I woke up, the first thing that I noticed is that I was not in darkness, nor in light. No, I was in a barren looking place with people holding bows everywhere. '_They look dangerous, it might be best to stay away from them…_' I thought as I looked around some more. To my left and saw a house with an older woman standing outside of it. '_I wonder who she is. She is really pretty_.' "Hiya!" I nearly fainted at the sudden voice. I whipped around to see who had said that only to see a girl with pointed ears and short pinkish hair. She was fairly cute with her icy blue eyes matching a not too dirty outfit that looked like a warrior. The top was dark blue with sea-green sleeves going to her elbows, it went to her mid-thigh and was tied at the waist. The pants were sea-green as well and went to about her mid-calf. I starred at her dumbfounded, no one really talked to me in my past life. '_If I could really call it that_' I thought bitterly, looking back on what little I had done. She seemed to think the look of scorn on my face was because of her and looked rather hurt. "I'm sorry I scared you, I just wanted to introduce myself because you look like a nice person. I'm Pennelique. I'll leave you alone if you want now." She sighed and turned to leave.

"W-wait!" I squeaked, not used to talking to people, "I should b-be the one a-apologizing… I-I'm just not used t-t-to talking to p-p-people!" I nearly shouted, locking my eyes on my shoes, which I only now noticed were an interesting pair of lilac boots. My clothes had changed too because I now wore a pair of lime green stockings reaching my mid-thigh, stopping an inch away from my pink shorts, and a light pink robe thing that had a high collar, a slit going up on one side and lots of belts and white designs. I heard laughing and peeked up to see Pennelique rolling. "W-what!?"

Chuckling still, she replied, "Nothing, I just didn't expect someone who looked like you to be shy. Normally those who don't want to draw attention wear darker colors but you, you're wearing some of the brightest colors I have ever seen. What is your name?" she smiles at me in the same manner that Nao had before she sent me off.

"Tyrannia…" It came out as more of a whisper but she still caught it, her smile widening.

"Well then, Tyrannia! Why don't we become friends? I could even show you around if you like…" My ears twitched at this, causing the metal earrings to jingle. '_I do need to find Castanea… maybe… having a friend could be good!_' I nodded my approval and before I could extend my hand for a hand shake, Pennelique grabbed my wrist and brought me to the house I was looking at before. "This is our chief's house, you are going to want to give her that letter before we go anywhere."

I hadn't realized I was carrying it until now, I turned it over in my hands as we reached the woman who was now looking at us intently. She paused in her movement when she noticed the letter I held. "You've brought me Nao's letter?" she asked as she grabbed it from me and read it over, nodding when she finished. "Nao's been recommending quite a few Milletians as of late. We've had quite a few Milletian visitors lately." She paused to fold the letter neatly in half before placing it in a pocket of her robe. "Your name is Tyrannia, isn't it? Welcome to Fillia. I'm Castanea, and I oversee all of Fillia." I stared at her in awe. She was beautiful, smart and most likely strong. I almost forgot about Pennelique since she stayed silent for the entire exchange. "I'm going to have to first let the owls know your name, Tyrannia. The owls are the ones that bring you quests as well as your rewards, so we'll have to make sure that they can find you." '_Owls? That's cool…_' Standing stock still, I watched as she took her finger and wrote something in the air. "Remember that we, the elves of Fillia, will always welcome you. I'll teach you how to receive quests from owls, how to complete quests, how to use bolts and how to fight. Pennelique, why don't you help out and then show Tyrannia around?"

* * *

'_I am going to go insane if I'm forced to stay here any longer!_' I thought as I continuously ground the now harvested wheat into flour. Mom had been working me like a pack mule since five a.m. three days ago and I had had it. 'Tonight.' I thought proudly, '_Tonight will be my great escape_.' And so for the rest of the afternoon, I contrived a plan to escape.

'_First, wait until she is asleep…_' I tiptoed through the house and down the stairs to the door. '_Second, be as quiet as night itself…_' making no sound I scurried out the door, shutting it softly behind me. '_I'm glad I oiled that today. Third, run like hell!_' and that was exactly what I did. I ran sturdily through the bare fields, having worked them for the past few years, it was no problem. I didn't slow until I was in the nearest town which happened to be Tir Chonaill. I slowed to a fast walk on the outskirts since it was always littered with wolves, both white and grey. They even appear as giants sometimes. When I got to the small wooden bridge I decided it was safe to rest so I sat down. After a while I started getting tired so I laid down, my mom never comes here, she goes to Dunbarton for everything so I knew it was safe to nap. I haphazardly sprawled out and slowly drifted to sleep.

_'What? Where am I?'_ I thought frantically as I twisted around to survey my surroundings. Nothing. Just black everywhere. Suddenly there was a flash of light of to my right. I turned toward it, welcoming something besides the surrounding emptiness. I saw something in the light, human in shape. I called out to it but no sound came out. Soon I could see the figure. It was a female with elf ears that were angled downward. Her hair was a golden brown, the bangs going down her forehead and the sides were braided to her shoulders. The rest was down. She wore a light pink cloak that was open at the bottom up to her hip, showing light pink shorts and lime green stockings. There were belts all over, metal ones and a bigger lime green one around her waist. White designs cover the cloak right up to the high collar. She also wore lilac boots that went past the ankles, also donning a belt around the base of the toes. She looked like she was an angel with all the light around her. Something glinted in her right hand and I saw it was a dagger with a gold hilt. Something about her made me confident. Confident that I will be helpful. Confident that I won't fail. Confident… that I will meet her. The light began to fade and I knew I was waking up, I didn't want to but I had to. _'I will find out who she is.'_

* * *

By the time we were done with training it felt like my legs were made of jelly but it was worth it in the end. I now knew how to fight with a sword, counter, block and smash as well as some basic magic. I was feeling confident that I could take care of myself now and I had Pennelique and Castanea to thank. Speaking of them, Castanea had said to return within the hour for my first quest so Pennelique had taken it upon herself to make sure I saw everything Filia had to offer before then. We walked past the wedding hall, the bank, the clothing store, the weapon shop, the general store and she even took me by the healer's house before the hour was up. Everywhere I looked were rocks, sand and guards, if it wasn't for the lake in the middle I'd have thought it unbearable. We got back to the chief's house and Pennelique waved good bye before heading off to where I assumed her house was. I walked up to Castanea and she smiled when she saw me, though it didn't reach her eyes. '_Something is wrong… what could have happened?_' I thought warily as I stopped in front of her.

"Well, did you enjoy your tour?" I nodded curtly, wanting to get straight to the point. She caught this and sighed before taking a deep breath. "For you quest, I need you to do something special for me. Since you're new, nobody really knows who you are so you are perfect for this. You will be a spy, I need to know what the giants are doing because there have been reports of suspicious activity." She pauses to hand me a scroll. "This is the location, leave immediately and only stay as long as necessary. Also, go see Atrata, she will tell you how to get there. Do you understand?"

She stared expectantly down at me, making me feel smaller than I already was. I cleared my throat, "Yes Ma'am." I said shakily. She smiled again and nodded before dismissing me. I sighed and headed for the healer's house that was just down the road to go see Atrata.


End file.
